The present invention relates to a screwdriver having a light emitting device and, more particularly, to a screwdriver capable of guiding light emitted by a light emitting device therein to the front end thereof, so that light can be focused in front of the tip of the screwdriver to clearly illuminate the screw to be turned.
A screwdriver is a kind of tool for turning screws. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional screwdriver comprises a handle 10a and a shank 11a. One end of the shank 11a is fixedly connected with the handle 10a, and the other end thereof forms a cabinet tip or a Philips head tip 12a. One can grip the handle 10a with hands to let the tip 12a at one end of the shank 11a match the slotted head or the Philips head of a screw so that he can use the handle 10a to turn the shank 11a and the tip 12a for screwing or unscrewing the screw.
However, when the conventional screwdriver is used to turn a screw situated at a dim site, it is difficult to quickly match the tip 12a with the slotted head or the Philips head of the screw. One must try many times before he can match the tip 12a with the slotted head or the Philips head of the screw, resulting in much inconvenience.
Therefore, many kinds of screwdrivers having light emitting effect have been proposed. For screwdrivers having light emitting effect in the prior art, the light emitting devices (light bulbs) are generally disposed in the handles thereof. When light emitted by the light emitting device shines the vicinity of the tip at the front end of the shank, light will become rather weak because of factors such as scattering. Therefore, the screw to be turned cannot be clearly illuminated. The present invention aims to resolve the above problems in the prior art.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a screwdriver having a light emitting device, whereby when a light source of the light emitting device is turned on, light emitted by the light source can pass through the front end of a handle and be guided by a light guiding sleeve to the front end to be projected out so that light can be focused in front of a tip of the screwdriver to clearly illuminate the screw to be turned. Thereby, when the screwdriver is used to turn a screw at a dim site, one can quickly and exactly match the tip of the screwdriver with the slotted head or the Philips head of the screw.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: